Typically, electrical line workers, maintenance workers and construction workers working in the vicinity of live electrical equipment including transmission lines, substations, generating stations, and general construction sites where contact with live electrical equipment is common have been susceptible to electrocution as a result of malfunction or mistake which may lead to severe discomfort or even death in some circumstances.
Various articles have been used in order to avoid the potentially undesirable effects of electrical current running through one's body. Some of the more traditional articles for eliminating electrical current have included grounded wrist straps, grounded smocks, grounded footwear and gloves constructed of electrically conductive material.
Generally, the proposed articles have been for use in the field of static electricity control for use in the manufacturing of electronic components where there is a need for the workers involved to be as free as possible of static electricity due to the extremely sensitive nature of electronic components.
One of the difficulties attending the application of the above mentioned articles is their connection to ground that causes the articles insufficient for reducing the health risk to the user in the presence of harmful electric current.